


如初之光

by mmmorgana



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmorgana/pseuds/mmmorgana





	如初之光

我于杀戮之中盛放，亦如黎明中的花朵。

——戏命师 卡达·烬

十二月太阳落山很早，不到六点天边便蒙上了一层浓郁得几近融化的暖橘。紧闭的窗户把朔冬刺骨的风隔绝在外，空调的暖风氤氲着食物的香味，即使在落木萧索人影稀疏的冬日，小小的房间也能感觉到温柔的烟火气。

这个时间正是平日里许泽景宿舍一起吃晚饭的时间，今天几个人却是点了一堆外卖，围在一个不大的电脑屏幕前笑得前仰后合。

LPL年终盛典暨年度颁奖典礼在这天举行，一群平时拖鞋便装走天下的职业选手规规矩矩的套上西装拘谨别扭的走过红地毯，在签名板上写上自己的ID。

ID对于职业选手来说，不止是一个代号，也是所有荣耀辉煌的承载物，见证着每一个职业选手的短暂而不凡的职业生涯。

写满所有选手ID的签名板对于电竞粉丝来说，是青春，更是信仰。

“哇喔！我老公！我老公来了！河神好帅！”

“河神正面上我！”

“老公看看我！”

三个男孩围着电脑，声嘶力竭的咆哮声很快淹没在傍晚吵吵嚷嚷的宿舍楼里。

他们口中的河神是RS的中单选手宋宵河，声名远扬的LPL第一中单，即使是在世界排名，也不会落出前五的国产中单。

屏幕里的宋宵河一身贴身剪裁的黑色西装，丝绸质地的领带顺从的垂落在洁白的衬衣上。白皙瘦削的脸颊上挂着得体的笑容，薄唇淡淡勾起，镜头拉进时却可以看到嘴唇上干涸的皴裂，这仿佛是他清秀面庞上唯一的格格不入，不过这并不影响他出众的气质，举手投足间的从容隔着屏幕都能感觉得到。

许泽景坐在床上收拾东西，余光扫了一眼凑在屏幕前看着宋宵河两眼放光的几个人，又看了看宿舍墙上密密麻麻的宋宵河的海报，不轻不重的嗤笑一声：“傻逼。”

段析耳朵尖，扭头朝他扔了一个抱枕：“云玩家给爷爬。”

呵，这抱枕上还印着宋宵河的Q版画像，许泽景稳稳接住，顺手扔到自己床上。

寝室四个人，其中三个都是LOL多年玩家，亦是RS战队的粉丝，许泽景因为不玩游戏，平时没少被“排挤”。

许泽景提着背包把桌上零零散散几本书摆好。

段析从食品袋里揪起一条龙虾尾，塞进嘴里含糊不清的问：“今天不是周末，你也要回家吗？”

“有点事。”许泽景背着包走出门。

门尚未合拢，许泽景听见里面段析不轻不重的一句路上小心被旁边的人一句“老公看我”盖了下去。

许泽景关上门：“傻逼，那是我老公。”

是的，LPL第一中单是许泽景交往四年的男朋友，不过这件事只有几个亲近的人才知道。

把车停在会场外面，许泽景拿出手机打开直播，此时正在播放年度最佳中单提名剪辑，最亲密熟悉的爱人，宋宵河精致清隽的脸庞在屏幕里十分清晰。

“五年磨砺，从青涩到成熟，镜头前沉默温润的他在游戏世界里自有别一番的金戈铁马。”

“他是屹立云端的天神，亦是RS永远的依靠。”

大屏幕上属于宋宵河的提名词播放完，宋宵河理了理衣领，抚平袖口的皱褶，微微起身。

果然，下一秒颁奖人揭开信封：“我宣布年度最佳中单得主是RS.River，恭喜河神！”

淡黄的光束罩着宋宵河的身影从观众席一直跟随至颁奖台，宋宵河从颁奖嘉宾手里接过奖杯，微微倾身道谢。

这是他第四年得到最佳中单的奖项，所有的一切都像是理所当然，宋宵河调整立麦，轻描淡写：“感谢主办方把这个奖颁给我，我会继续努力。”

他还不够努力，没有成功到撑起破败的RS的程度。

宋宵河拿着奖杯，漫不经心的扔进小ad荣衾怀里，“自己抱着玩。回去后就放你桌上。”

荣衾是俱乐部今年才从二队提上来的ad，刚来俱乐部第一天就看到了其他三个队友每个人的桌上都有一个属于宋宵河的最佳中单奖杯，而宋宵河自己的桌上却空空如也。

“队长，你为什么不把奖杯放在自己桌上？”荣衾抱着沉甸甸的奖杯，金光璀璨的奖杯光滑的表面竟让荣衾觉得烫手，这也是他为之奋斗的梦想啊。

观众席的灯光并不明亮，宋宵河惯常冷淡的面庞在暖色笼罩下蒙上一层薄薄的柔和，他歪歪头，面上笑容半真半假，分辨不出他口中的话是真心实意还是一句玩笑：“因为我的桌子上要放世界冠军fmvp的奖杯啊。”

曾经的RS战队是世界顶尖队伍，联盟伊始就成立的草根战队，拿到了属于中国的第一个世界冠军，从籍籍无名到名噪一时，所有的成就都是选手们用热爱和昼夜不分的训练铸成。

而现在的RS，背后没有强大资本，买不到好的选手，每年连季后赛都门槛都跨不过，只剩下一个“老牌俱乐部”的空壳。

宋宵河口中的世界冠军，离他们很远很远。

察觉到荣衾被他的“口出狂言”吓到怔忪，宋宵河噗哧笑出声：“我逗你的！但是以后也要加油啊！”

宋宵河垂下头，带着笑意的眼睛弯弯的，浓密的睫毛自然的下垂，遮住了眼中的所有情绪。

曾经伸手可得的东西如今已经成为旁人眼中就连说出口都不敢置信的荒诞。

颁奖典礼结束后宋宵河与队友告别先行，在夜色中钻进了停在场馆对面的汽车里。

刚关上车门系好安全带，宋宵河就被驾驶座上的人按住，一个极其缱绻的吻落在唇上，许泽景湿软的舌尖撬开齿关，佛手柑的清甜混合着乌龙茶的醇香瞬间弥漫口鼻。

两个月未见，饶是宋宵河不喜欢在外亲密也没有拒绝这个吻，待两人唇舌分离，宋宵河面颊铺着红粉，攀在许泽景肩头气喘吁吁。

许泽景捧起他的脸，又要落下吻来，宋宵河眼尖的看见马路对面的场馆陆陆续续有相熟的职业选手走出来。

“回去…先回家去…”宋宵河往后靠，避开许泽景的嘴唇。

许泽景没有过多的让他为难，低下头像大型猫科动物一般亲昵的在他的颈间蹭了蹭：“好想你。”

“我也想你。”宋宵河偏偏头，蜻蜓点水的在他脸上亲了亲。

性格使然，宋宵河还是那个仅仅是亲吻就能脸红的小青年，这样的主动更是少之又少。

果然，许泽景抬头便看到宋宵河脸颊上过于浓郁的绯红，忍着笑没有再逗弄他：“我们马上回家。”

待许泽景把车停在小区停车场，已经是晚上十点，小区里没有多少人走动，偶有朔风吹拂也不过牵动婆娑树影。

宋宵河关好车门绕到许泽景旁边默默牵起他的手，好在是晚上，不用担心被粉丝看到。

职业选手没有不准谈恋爱一说，但成绩不好还谈恋爱就会生出许多不必要的风波，哪怕他是公认的LPL第一中单也无从幸免，这也是宋宵河不喜欢在外面和许泽景太过亲密的原因之一。

长久以来，宋宵河都享受着许泽景无微不至的照顾，也习惯了万事由许泽景主导，今天频繁的主动不过是因为心里说不清道不明的难过。

宋宵河被抵在玄关处的立柜上，在车上一番折腾本就皱皱巴巴的西装再次惨遭蹂躏，宋宵河手撑在柜子上仰起头接受许泽景毫无章法的吻。

爱人的顺从无疑助长了许泽景的气焰，他用力吻下去，逼迫得宋宵河身体往后弯曲。

温热的手从西装衣摆钻进去，隔着一层薄薄的衬衣抚摸宋宵河身体的纹路，从腰窝到脊背，手掌摩擦衣料的声音在夜里窸窸窣窣的响起。

小别胜新婚，宋宵河同样有些意乱情迷，但他还是撑着尚有的一丝理智推了推许泽景宽阔的肩膀：“先去洗澡…”

被打断的许泽景才记起来宋宵河的轻微洁癖，连忙撤出衣服下作乱的手，推后半步给宋宵河留出站直身体的空间：“抱歉。”

“没关系，我的意思是…”宋宵河不自然的轻咳一声，躲避许泽景灼热的视线，声音又轻又抖“洗澡后再继续。”

能说到这个份上已经是宋宵河的极限，许泽景知道此时再逗他这人一定会炸毛，只能忍着笑凑近宋宵河的脖颈蹭蹭，得寸进尺的要求：“一起洗。”

和喜欢的人做缱绻的事，宋宵河没有理由拒绝，也没想过拒绝，他张开手：“抱我去。”

无论何时，许泽景对宋宵河的主动都无比受用，笑眯眯的一把抱起宋宵河，还逗孩子似的颠了颠，脸上的笑容渐淡，眉头微微皱起：“又不好好吃饭，是不是上回的教训还没记住？”

两人都是平和温柔的性子，仿佛与生俱来的安宁和释然使得他们很少表露出尖锐的情绪，即使有矛盾也是心平气和的解决。

唯一一次冷战，是因为宋宵河长时间过度训练。

那时队内除了宋宵河外全是新人，其他十五支队伍把“欢迎来到LPL”的传统艺能发挥的淋漓尽致，几乎每把比赛RS除了中路都是崩盘状态，完全靠着宋宵河一个人撑起队伍获得了寥寥无几的几场胜利。

宋宵河每天除了基本训练，还要像个老妈子似的围着几个还没成年的队友转，以免他们心态爆炸。

教练和分析师对他也是不留余力的信任，战术和复盘，深夜所有人下训后的训练室还有教练团和宋宵河压低声音的讨论声。

但又有谁记得那个把几乎把整个俱乐部荣耀扛在肩上的少年上个月才过了自己十八岁的生日。

长时间连轴转加上饮食潦草，和DTD的比赛结束后，刚走近休息室还没说话，宋宵河就直直倒了下去。

醒过来的时候是在基地卧室，床旁边围了一圈人，队医正在给他打点滴，几个小朋友围在身边衣服要哭不哭的样子，宋宵河强打起力气想说句我没事，开口才发现自己的声音有多干涩。

几个小朋友围在床边眼泪巴巴要哭不哭的样子，倒是旁边的经理周承岭哭得稀里哗啦。

虽然是经理，周承岭也只比宋宵河大一岁，平时又刚又爱怼人，官博底下粉丝痛骂RS不争气挥霍俱乐部曾经积攒的名气的评论下十有八九次都能看到周承岭维护选手，是LPL都出名的炮仗。

人送爱称小钢炮。

“周哥，差不多得了吧，不知道的人还以为您是要给我送终。”宋宵河哭笑不得。

周承岭都快气死了，被一群人盯着才始觉丢脸，欲盖弥彰的抹抹眼泪：“你他妈都快吓死我了。我们RS再穷也是好吃好喝把你们供着，队长给我整个低血糖，传出去别人还以为我有多苛待你们。”

……

这个时候跟周承岭讲道理是讲不通的，宋宵河出言把一堆人撵出去，看一眼还杵着的周承岭：“周哥也出去吧，点滴打完我就下楼训练。”

“少来，你给我滚回家休息一周，你爸妈把你交给俱乐部不是让你来拼命的。”周承岭不由分说，直接用经理的官威逼迫着宋宵河关了刚打开比赛录播的手机。

宋宵河回到家时，许泽景正坐在沙发上抱着电脑看论文，听见开门声有些惊讶，除了休赛季，赛季中即使偶尔放两天假，宋宵河也是呆在基地训练，更何况过两天还有RS的比赛。

许泽景合上电脑抱住甩掉鞋子窝在沙发里的宋宵河：“怎么这个时候回来了？”

低血糖昏倒不是什么光彩的事，况且自己都这么大了，宋宵河支支吾吾不肯说，耐不住许泽景一再追问，还是小声说了今天下午的情况。

许泽景少见的冷了脸，一句话不说径直把人抱起来扔到床上强硬的盖上被子。

“你干嘛，我Rank一会儿再睡。”宋宵河不满的皱眉，摸了摸被摔得有点疼的屁股，掀开被子。

“给我躺着！”

宋宵河第一次看见许泽景如此疾言厉色的模样，顿时呆住了，回过神来惊觉些许委屈，握着被子的手紧了紧，没有执意下床，往后靠在竖起来的枕头上：“你凶什么凶。”

许泽景没理他。

直到许泽景上床盖好被子，也没有和宋宵河说一句话，背对着宋宵河侧躺着，连一个抱抱都没给。

习惯了相拥而眠的宋宵河不知所措，蒙上被子侧过身也留下一个背影，闷闷的越想越难受，咬着唇一声不吭悄悄擦滚出来的眼泪。

隔了一会儿，静谧的房间里宋宵河带着鼻音的呼吸声越来越清晰。

许泽景动了动，翻过身把缩成一团的人拉进怀里，在他头顶落下的吻极其轻柔，说话的声音却还是冰冷：“睡觉吧，你都多久没睡过好觉了。”

缩在温暖怀抱里的宋宵河终于安心了些，许是因为真的太久没有这么舒舒服服的睡过觉，他环着许泽景的腰不轻不重的嘀咕一句抱紧一点就沉沉的睡了过去。

这一觉宋宵河睡得极好，连身旁的人起床都没察觉到，待到一室晨光环绕，他才悠悠转醒。 

本来以为难得的假期能和许泽景一起好好玩玩，在自己很多次说话得到及其冷漠的回答后，宋宵河才后知后觉许泽景在和他冷战。

“别生气了，我以后注意。”

“我好不容易有假期哦。”

......

宋宵河能屈能伸，围着许泽景说着讨好认错的话，被许泽景掀起眼皮似笑非笑的一句“俱乐部为什么给你放假你不清楚？”堵了回去。

行，冷战谁不会。

除了晚上仍是默契的相拥入眠，其余时候两人都是冷着脸一句话也不说，直到宋宵河回俱乐部那天下午。

“我要回俱乐部了。”宋宵河背着包不情不愿的对坐在沙发上连半个眼神都没给他的许泽景说。

没人应。

“这次可能很久很久都不会放假了。”就当是哄小孩吧，宋宵河咬咬牙抓住许泽景的手腕“小景，别生气了。”

仍是没有得到回应的宋宵河尴尬的默了两秒，想着最多再讨好三句话，再不理他就去他妈的吧，谁还没有脾气了。

“小景...”话还没说完，宋宵河就被拽着手腕按趴在许泽景的大腿上。

懵了两三秒，还没等宋宵河消化这个不怎么雅观的姿势，许泽景的手已经开始解他的裤扣。

外裤被拉了下去，然后是内裤，动作暧昧至极，宋宵河却清楚的知道这绝不是亲密的前兆，突然想起上周在周承岭房间里哭得人尽皆知，出了房间垫了好几个软垫还哭哭啼啼不肯坐的二队小ad，顿时慌乱了起来。

“小景，让我起来。”宋宵河支起脊背，手撑着沙发想要爬起来，却被按了回去。

许泽景一只手按在宋宵河的腰上，另一只手贴在宋宵河圆润白皙的臀肉上。

记忆里总是温柔抚摸自己的手像钢板一样招呼下来，宋宵河身体一僵，下意识的抻了一下腿，反应过来后两只手就往后遮，被挡回去后还喘着粗气锤了一下沙发。

“许泽景，你放开！”宋宵河说不清楚是害羞还是疼痛所致，整个身体一瞬间就烧了起来。

巴掌挟着雷霆之势砸下来，长年泡在学校篮球协会的许泽景的臂力和掌力都是细皮嫩肉周承岭不三请四吹绝不踏进战队健身房的宋宵河难以承受的，不到三十下宋宵河坑坑巴巴的哼起来。

被按着动不了，宋宵河就左扭右晃躲避一下下兜风而来的锤楚，可沉重的巴掌还是分毫不差的落在红彤彤的臀肉上。

“许泽景你别这样，我们好好谈！”还在试图和许泽景讲道理的宋宵河被连续好几下突然加重的巴掌扇得闷哼一声，生理性泪水涌上眼眶沾湿了睫毛，泪水被眨巴眨巴几下硬生生吞了回去。

许泽景毫不留情的送上格外凌厉的一下，指尖点了点宋宵河绯红的两团肉，痛得宋宵河又是一缩：“闭嘴，我现在听见你声音只想揍你。”

外面阳光正好，阳光毫不吝啬的越过落地窗给整个客厅镀上一层温暖的金色，宋宵河每挨一下就小声呜咽身体也受不住的往前挪动，再被许泽景握着腰肢拖回原位，宋宵河委屈得不行，觉得再挨几下就快忍不住摇摇欲坠的眼泪了——这样美好的下午，他原本应该接住许泽景的亲吻心满意足的回到俱乐部。

身后呼啸而来的掌风不容他多想，臀上横七竖八的指印活像树脂棍抽下的痕迹，忍了好久，眼泪还是啪嗒一下滴在沙发上，卡其色布衣沙发顿时出现一个深色的圆点。

眼泪一落下仿佛就止不住，宋宵河又咬着唇忍了好多下狠厉的巴掌，耐不住的扭来扭去，还被指尖扫到了股间的嫩肉，这才将一肚子委屈发泄出来，抽抽搭搭的控诉许泽景无情。

“你走开别打了！我还要回俱乐部训练，这我怎么坐的下去啊...”

“你凭什么打我呜...”又挨了极重的一下，掌印杂乱无章的横亘在臀肉上，宋宵河怎么也想不通温柔体贴的爱人能把他打得这么痛。

“我做错了什么你要这么打我，是我自己想昏倒的吗？”

极狠的一下砸在臀峰，宋宵河凄厉的惨叫一声，不管不顾的扑腾，要制服一个痛极疯狂挣扎的成年人尚需要费些力气，许泽景也是半点面子不给，手上加几分力把宋宵河重新按回腿上。

“不会说话，我建议你不说。”拨开宋宵河在臀上瞎揉的手，一个明显比周围颜色深的印迹就露了出来。

没再给宋宵河说话的机会，许泽景扬起手裹着风迅速且用力的落在那块深色的痕迹上，把腿上的人打得不断呜咽的同时，冷硬的训话也落下来。

“上上周你每天从下午一点Rank到第二天凌晨六点，忍到周五我给你打电话，你骗我说每天三点睡，你是觉得我现在不玩游戏连查个韩服记录都不会了？”

又是好几下击打，臀峰上那处掌印明显凸于周围的肌肤，宋宵河哭音压抑在鼻腔，呜咽好几声别打了才颤抖着声音低低的哭出来，被戳穿谎言的心虚被身后铺天盖地的痛楚覆盖过去。

“上周你们输给KQ，赛后你没去吃饭直接回了基地，通宵排位到第二天八点过还不肯睡，气得周哥给我打电话说他管不住你。”

“我知道你是训练起来什么不顾的狗脾气，每天中午晚上不论在干什么都按时催你吃饭，宋宵河你才十八岁，把自己弄成这副样子给谁看？”

诘问一句句落下来，巴掌依旧毫不停歇的击打泛紫的肿印，宽松的白色卫衣已经窜到了腰上，莹白的颜色与红紫肿胀的臀肉形成鲜明的对比，宋宵河什么都顾不的了，不要面子凄凄切切的加重了哭声，瘦削的背脊也因为沉重的呼吸声起起伏伏，一个劲的重复着我错了。

太疼了。宋宵河发梢挂着汗珠，两只手都往后用尽全力抓着许泽景的手臂，挂着满脸泪扭头触碰到许泽景霜雪般冷冽的目光后情不自禁的瑟缩了一下，干脆自暴自弃的趴好，头狠狠一低，挤出可怜巴巴的哭腔，做出从来没展现出的弱势，生怕许泽景看不到他的委屈：“你想打就打吧…反正我认错你也不听…我好疼…”

壮士断腕般的话跟了最后明显压低声音三个字平白无故的让人心软，什么时候都从容不迫的人裹了一汪泪水，小巧的鼻头都哭得红彤彤的，许泽景不忍心了：“…起来。”

本来是想说滚起来的，临出口时看见宋宵河还带着畏惧小心翼翼的眼神又把滚字收了回去。

哭一下就心软，许泽景还担心宋宵河没听进去自己的话，手放在他凄凄惨惨的两团肉上轻柔着，嘴上却说着威胁的话：“下一次在这样，你再怎么哭我都不会心软。”

揉到最严重的臀峰处，宋宵河没忍住哼一声又抽噎起来，许泽景止住还未说完的话放轻力道：“我轻轻的，别哭。”

看见许泽景又生气又心疼的样子，宋宵河竟然有点想笑，把头埋在许泽景的薄毛衣上报复一样蹭掉脸上乱糟糟的眼泪，想到一大群人为自己着急担心又有点愧疚，抬起头想说什么却开不了口。

察觉到宋宵河怔怔的目光，许泽景放轻了声音：“你才十八岁，还有很多年可以扎身电竞事业，多少职业选手伤病退役，你也不想自己的职业生涯带着遗憾结束吧。”

“你才十八岁，可以肆意期盼未来的人生，可以想象人群中花团锦簇，冠军奖杯因你生辉，但不是以这种过度耗费自己职业寿命的方式。”许泽景的嘴唇贴近宋宵河的额头又轻轻吻舐面颊上的绯红和所有未干的泪渍。

薄毛衣与白色卫衣紧紧相贴，微不足道的衣料阻隔不了身体的温度，许泽景的手循着拥抱的姿势一遍遍摩挲宋宵河卫衣背后金丝绣线结成的字样，熠熠生辉的“Restart”——这是一件RS俱乐部周边。

RS永远为你而骄傲，我也是。这句话许泽景没有说出来。

宋宵河感受到源源不断温热的体温从后背传来，指尖轻触歪歪扭扭勾勒出痕迹，宋宵河再也忍不住，倾身环住许泽景的脖颈：“对不起，还有…谢谢。”

时隔多年，那时的记忆依旧清晰，甚至自己是如何回到基地悄悄从卧室取出软垫趁人不注意放在椅子上龇牙咧嘴坐上去的都能清楚的记起。

巴掌落到肉上的滋味当真不好受，宋宵河赶紧凑上去对着许泽景的脸啵了一下，又掩耳盗铃的缩回他的怀里：“我长不胖嘛。”

许泽景并未多计较，抱着他去了浴室。

脱下的衣服扔在脏衣篓里，细密的水幕托起雾气，在暖色灯光下氤氲着无法言说的暧昧。许泽景从来温柔体贴，包括在床上也是处处顾及宋宵河的感受。

就像此刻，在浴室的雾气里，他把宋宵河推到光洁的瓷砖上还不忘用手垫在宋宵河的脊背上，不想让宋宵河接触到冰冷又坚硬的瓷砖，动作轻柔又无微不至，像是沉稳老练的成功人士，可落下的灼热的吻和黑发黏糊糊在宋宵河脖间不停的轻蹭，都像是要糖的小孩或者想要主人疼爱的宠物。

宋宵河就是落入这样温柔的爱潮里，明亮的眼睛里藏着不易见到的意乱情迷，水流从他的胸膛流过，汇聚在彼此身体交合处，水流的阻碍让许泽景每一次贯穿抽插都需要用更大的力气，宋宵河的身体随着他的动作不停的起伏。

许泽景调换了两人位置，紧靠着墙壁将宋宵河置于温暖的水幕之中，这样他能更加肆无忌惮的撞击，不用顾忌宋宵河是否会撞到墙壁。

“喜不喜欢？”许泽景吻他。

“喜欢…小景，我很喜欢。”宋宵河含糊不清的回答。

或许是潮湿的水珠包裹，宋宵河的感官仿佛更加清楚，他能清楚的感觉到许泽景每一次用力的律动，手指晕开水珠在脊背上缓慢的抚摸，嘴唇在每一寸肌肤缠绵的亲吻，他的身体仿佛也要化作一滩水和许泽景豪无缝隙的融合在一起。

已经射过一次，宋宵河攀着许泽景的肩膀，承受着快且重的撞击，身体已经不能承受更多，心里却不想叫停——他知道许泽景会满足他的所有要求。

几次突然加重的抽插，敏感处被来来回回的摩擦，宋宵河被突然变得凶狠的频率撞的低吟连连，竟是没控制住的射了出来，许泽景低笑一声，抽出灼热的欲望在他的腿间快速抽动几下，白色的泥泞便顺着他的大腿喷薄流下。

——他的所有情绪，许泽景都能敏锐的察觉到。

所以缠绵后躺在床上，许泽景才会没由来的问一句，是不是今天心情不好。

“下个赛季，我能进季后赛吗？”或许是睡意上头，宋宵河的声音闷沉沉的，深陷情欲时语气里的粘糯早已退却。

许泽景知道宋宵河需要的并不是回答，于是只是把他抱紧，极其轻柔的一遍遍抚摸他的后背，又像是逗小猫小狗一样毫无规律的的在他脸上轻啄，有时是热腾腾的额头，有时是在浴室哭过仍然有些水肿的眼皮，有时是遍布一条条细小皲裂的嘴唇。

明天一定要给他买一支唇膏，许泽景这样想。

直到宋宵河很轻的一句，别碰我了。

许泽景停了下来，很快黑暗中响起了平稳的呼吸声。

四月芳菲，柔软的云朵漂浮在沉郁得像海水一般深蓝的天空里，阳光一望无际，是春日刚刚好的温暖——这是一个适合春游的天气，并不燥热。宋宵河坐在比赛场馆内，鼠标上垫了一张卫生纸。

这样温暖的天气，穿着厚薄合适的队服，他的手却频频出汗。

今天的比赛是RS和DTD的比赛，决胜局。

这不仅仅是一场单纯的常规赛，还是RS最后的进季后赛的希望，输掉这场比赛意味着RS今年春天就要止步于此了。

DTD中单先手选了瑞兹，红色方RS这边最后的Counter位留给了宋宵河。

无论出于版本、英雄压制还是个人熟练度，蛇女都是宋宵河最好的选择。

宋宵河锁下蛇女的那一瞬间，全场沸腾，即使隔着耳机也能听到观众的欢呼声。

蛇女这个英雄，是所有RS的中单必须会的英雄，当年初代RS中单选手就是用这个英雄将几近崩盘的局势挽救回来，拿下了属于LPL的第一座S赛奖杯。

选下蛇女，不仅是传承，也代表他必胜的决心。

游戏开始。

三分钟，瑞兹被第一次压回家。

五分钟，蛇女在中路和瑞兹solo，残血瑞兹靠近蓝色方f6，向红buff区移动，宋宵河移动着手里的英雄追上去。

对方打野并没有在地图上出现。辅助段嘉提醒：“对面打野刚才来下没抓到人，现在应该在上半区哦。”

宋宵河的蛇女继续追着瑞兹跑。

“算了吧，追得太深了。”林鲸也开口提醒。

蛇女闪现平A，瑞兹丝血，红buff区慢悠悠窜出地方打野酒桶，配合瑞兹轻而易举收掉了血线并不健康的蛇女。

“First Blood！”

太急了，宋宵河握紧自己的鼠标，刚才眼里全是残血的瑞兹，全然忘了对面打野的位置。

这一把DTD并没有什么别的战术，就是死盯中路，死抓中路，蛇女在哪儿瑞兹和酒桶就在哪儿。霍仰东和林鲸不得不放弃自己的发育和本来就拿着劣势对线英雄在下路过得苦不堪言的双人路，三番五次的保中单。

十二分钟，RS上路一塔被破，DTD上单船长单吃一座防御塔。

二十分钟，蛇女战绩1-4-0。

二十四分钟，丢掉第一条大龙，外塔全破，此时RS的指挥是辅助段嘉，宋宵河不得不在边路吃线发育，还面临着随时被抓的危险。

二十七分钟，经济差八千，RS活动空间被压缩到高地塔附近，而对面双C包括船长已经发育成魔王级别的存在。

抓住对面失误，宋宵河和林鲸荣衾一起在下路抓了一次落单的对面adc。

DTD却没有给他们继续拖时间补发育的机会，拿下第二条大龙，凭借着无可逆转的经济优势平推了RS的基地。

宋宵河的战绩定格在3-7-2。

这支DTD，所有选手LPL在役时间不超过一年，无论是野辅双游还是优势拉大经济差距都是教科书一般的展示。

宋宵河站起来等待这支异军突起的黑马过来和他们握手，却看到了离舞台不远处巨大的灯牌，仿佛感觉到他视线一般不甘示弱的高高举起，是代表RS的灿烂金色，在灯牌汇聚起的星光里倔强的闪烁“最好的第一中单——River”。

像个笑话。

忘了是怎样一脚轻一脚重的回到休息室，就连看到休息室里的许泽景时也没有惊讶，只是在周承岭说放两周假后顺从的握紧了许泽景牵他的手。

许泽景并没有阻止宋宵河回到家就一言不发的去书房打开电脑上号Rank，只是在他旁边放了一杯加了蜂蜜的温水就退了出去。

一把，两把，三把，四把……

宋宵河的手在抖，手机突然亮了起来，是微博自动消息推送——DTD艰难挺进季后赛，他像突然崩溃了一样，深深呼吸了一口，然后额头重重的磕在桌子上，眼泪噼里啪啦的落下来，砸在桌子上，浸没在衣袖上，或者顺着脖颈溜进衣领里，RS的失败和任何人都无关，真正牵动着的无非是俱乐部和几个职业选手的命运。

前辈的荣光要在他手上毁于一旦吗？

许泽景打开门时，看到的就是宋宵河一边抽抽噎噎的哭一遍聊胜于无的清理着水晶前的兵线，待己方水晶被点爆时，打了个哭嗝要继续打下一把。

许泽景不忍心，抓着宋宵河的肩膀轻声哄，这么晚了，去睡觉吧。

挂钟时针不偏不倚停在数字一上。

宋宵河摇摇头，挪开肩膀上的手。

许泽景试图和他讲道理：“比赛我看了，你们几个人操作都没什么问题，问题出在队伍决策上，你现在这么练能有什么效果，好好休息等收假之后和你们新来的小ad好好练练配合吧。”

一个不玩游戏的云玩家来和他讲道理，宋宵河觉得很好笑，他现在只想一个人呆着继续Rank，奈何许泽景站在他旁边竟然像模像样的分析起来他们今天的比赛，很吵很烦，宋宵河斜了许泽景一眼，冷笑：“你懂什么？能不能出去？”

是从来没有过的冷漠。他知道不该这样的，却还是控制不住脾气。

好在许泽景没有跟他计较，反而是笑出声：“行，我来给你复盘。我要是说的对，你就得挨打。”

平静又温柔的语气和平常并没有区别。

宋宵河惊讶于他能这么冷静的说出这样的话，又觉得他过于自大，认识许泽景这么多年，宋宵河从来没有见到他玩LOL，就算跟着自己看了几年比赛，在游戏上也不可能有什么真正的见地，于是他没什么负担的答应了。

“行，裤子脱了。”许泽景在屋子里转半天，从角落里抽出一根鸡毛掸子抖了抖上面的灰“跪椅子上。”

宋宵河瞪他。

许泽景扬了扬手中的凶器：“怕你站不住。”

裤子挂在大腿上，被许泽景撸到了膝弯，皮肤触到空气不由自主的缩了起来。

许泽景像是已经把比赛看了千百遍，也没从开头开始放，直接将进度条拉到了四分半，宋宵河知道接下来有这一场自己最大的失误，看了眼许泽景手里鸡毛掸子光滑的棍身，突然有些发怵。

下一秒，冰凉的棍子抵上臀肉。

“地图上看不到对面打野，你还追到对面野区，这瑞兹明显在卖血，小河神，您都打了五年职业了，这都看不出来吗？”

决定季后赛门票的最后一场比赛，宋宵河满心满眼都盼着中路取得优势早点接管比赛，连对面这点破绽都忽略了。

“就算你没看出来，你的队友也没看出来吗？如果这都没人看出来我建议你继续当你的队霸然后怂恿周哥给你换一批队友，如果有人提醒你了，我建议你老老实实挨打。”

“小河神，要不要打。”许泽景弯腰，温热的鼻息环绕在宋宵河耳边。

宋宵河撇开脸：“要打就打，问我干什么。”

许泽景没动，就让宋宵河尴尬的晾着，直到那人不耐烦的嘟囔，打吧打吧，才扬起鸡毛掸子挟着风落下去，不是一下，而是整整十下，圆润的臀肉上冒起几条整齐的粉色檩子。

鸡毛掸子的声音比不得巴掌清脆，但尖锐的疼痛却不是巴掌可以比拟的，宋宵河身子一抻，没跪住的想把手撑向桌子，却在看到桌子上的宝贝键盘后收了回来，紧紧抱住了椅背，闷哼在喉咙里翻滚了几下，咽了回去。

进度条被继续拉动。

“第一条火龙团，你们本来可以放弃，转去上半区打峡谷先锋，硬接团被打出团灭，谁做的指挥。”

明知故问，谁不知道RS的指挥是宋宵河啊。

“你打吧。”宋宵河咬着牙，明明是等着许泽景露出外行指导内行的破绽，从复盘开始到现在，他竟然找不到任何可以挑剔的地方，许泽景居然比教练更能挑刺——顾及着宋宵河的面子，一些小失误像是漏兵之类的教练是不会指出来的。

这会听着许泽景一句一句“漏兵”“又漏”“这怎么能漏你教教我”“小河神，我真的不理解你这花式漏兵是怎么练出来的，才22就手抖？”……

挨打都能忍住不哭的宋宵河，竟然因为这几句话哭出声，恼羞成怒的转身要捂住许泽景的嘴，被许泽景拧着手腕跪回原位，数一次漏兵就打三下，宋宵河臀肉上鼓着一条条肿痕，抓着椅背哭的不可自抑，又不敢往后伸手——怕坚硬的棍子打伤了手。

于是只能在椅面那两寸地来回挪动，身后凌厉的击打没躲过几下，倒是把膝盖磨得发痛。

但这和臀肉上火辣辣的疼痛相比简直不值一提，之前所有的遗憾后悔都被身后一波波捶楚覆盖，所有的思绪感官仿佛都集中到了身后这两块肉上。

许泽景也不问了，鸡毛掸子三下十下的往下落。

“这是五个人的游戏，双人路拿了劣势英雄稳住了，你就不能在塔下补兵等着下路Carry？非得一次次想着单杀瑞兹。”

宋宵河呜呜咽咽的哭，完全顾不上什么脸面了，反正所有得意失意的模样，许泽景全部都看过。

“这一波反向W，直接送到对面中野脸上，要是平常我不相信你能有这种操作。”

时间来到二十三分钟左右，那时RS已经有明显劣势，被两个人抓的宋宵河放反了缚地，被对面击杀。

直接的后果就是少人的RS丢掉了第一条大龙。

许泽景不紧不慢，速度平稳的在红透的臀上落下十记，宋宵河完全没有多余时间消化后悔的情绪，只能在听到训话后心里默默附和片刻便被身后接二连三的击打夺去所有心思。

宋宵河痛得不行了，身子软塌塌的靠着椅背，躲不过就往旁边侧身试图将肿得透亮的屁股藏起来，却被许泽景毫不费力的翻转回来。

从始至终许泽景脸上都没什么表情，声音里带着轻飘飘的笑意，仿佛不是谴责而是在劝解误入歧途的好友——如果忽略那依旧狠厉的抽打的话。

鸡毛掸子的力道丝毫未减，进度条终于走到了末将尾，宋宵河松了一口气，跌跌撞撞想从椅子上下来。

“我还没说完。”许泽景啧一声。

宋宵河慌乱的回过头，哽咽着没说话，眼泪簌簌的往下落。

“霍仰东的鳄鱼打得不好吗，野辅的联动打得不好吗，小ad闪现输出不帅吗，不要总想着带他们赢，你们是一个队伍。”

鸡毛掸子换成了巴掌，将肿痕拍平，填满所有未被触及到的肿痕交错的缝隙，臀面又开始变的火辣滚烫。

宋宵河的手被温柔却不容置疑的束缚在身前，耳边是噼里啪啦的清脆击打声，久违的羞涩仿佛又窜上来，肌肤里透出致致粉色，眼泪淌过脸颊流下一条湿湿的泪痕，很快就被过高的温度蒸发了。

巴掌停了，身后的肿痛和沉甸甸的垂坠感却在锤楚停止后分明起来。

“你还有队友，不是要你一个人，宵河，是要你和他们一起，撑起RS的未来。”

宋宵河沉默了好久好久，点点头算是听进去许泽景的话，抹掉眼睛里又聚集起来的眼泪，不知道是不是控诉：“你明明就会玩LOL，为什么要骗我？”

许泽景皮肤是健康的小麦色，和宋宵河在一起的时候有明显的肤色对比，荣衾第一次见到许泽景的时候一本正经的在宋宵河耳边说，这就是肤色分攻受吗？学到了。

再加上浓眉大眼，总给人一种年纪不大的错觉，特别是笑起来，竟有种少年的青涩和阳光。

就像此时，宋宵河看着笑起来的许泽景，再想想光着下半身的自己，一种被弟弟欺负的羞耻感油然而生，慌慌忙忙的去扯挂在腿上的裤子。

腰肢以下白皙的皮肤上陡然挂了两团格格不入的深红，许泽景勾住宋宵河拼命拽裤子的手，将那双修长纤细指尖却有一层薄茧的手摆弄到自己的肩膀上，清晰的感觉到了比平常更热烈的体温。

整个晚上无论是坐在电脑前Rank还是跪在椅子上挨打都惴惴不安的宋宵河终于被熟悉的怀抱包围，衣料上干干净净的雨后青草的味道安抚了他低落的情绪。

许泽景将他抱回房间放在床上，即使是侧身的动作也还是牵动了饱受摧残的臀肉，宋宵河呜咽一声圈着许泽景的脖子不肯放手。

许泽景在他耳边小声哄着，未果，只能无奈的笑笑，又把他抱起来，去打开灯，黑暗退去两个人的表情在灯光下格外清晰，宋宵河也意识到自己莫名其妙的黏人，还残余点点泪花的眼睛眨了眨，耳朵红红的将整张脸埋在许泽景的肩膀上，却没有让许泽景将他放下来。

初春夜里的风尚待凉意，虽不及冬日般凛冽刺骨，但在这样的夜晚难免让人觉得遍体生凉心灰意冷，关上窗将所有从缝隙里窜进来的风隔绝在外，许泽景才抱着宋宵河回到了床上。

这人上了床居然也是少见的不安稳，一会让许泽景将他抱紧一点，一会有睡眼惺忪的推推许泽景的肩膀嘀咕一句好热你睡过去点，或者在被子底下窸窸窣窣的抓着许泽景的手移到没有被衣料遮盖的光裸之处，小声说还疼要揉揉。

手指触上去的时候，冷却的疼痛被悉数唤醒，宋宵河却觉得格外安心。

宋宵河断断续续的呢喃停了下去，终于闔上了沉重的眼皮。同龄人的二十二岁是在校园的操场里肆意挥洒汗水，或者已经西装革履在职场上奔波，他却年复一年在遗憾和失望里流转，在职五年，无一例外，所以许泽景知道宋宵河需要的从来不是安慰，他自己就能很好的消化清晰，只是需要时间。

一整个晚上，许泽景都没有移开放在宋宵河臀上的手，那一条条凹凸不平的痕迹，抚摸时斑斑细痧烫手的触感，是烙印在许泽景心上的伤口。熟睡的宋宵河仿佛感觉到什么，哼一声将身体更加贴近了许泽景。

隔日清晨，宋宵河醒来的时候旁边已经没有人了，卧室门开着，很容易就听见了厨房里瓷碗碰撞清脆的响声还有水流稀里哗啦的声音，和在一起就是家的感觉，宋宵河把头埋进柔软的枕头里安心的笑了。

临近中午的时候，宋宵河站在沙发旁边拿着手机看昨天的比赛回放，沙发靠背上放了几张纸，密密麻麻的记录着这几把游戏队内五个人的失误，就是这时响起了敲门声。

门外是三个二十来岁的小青年，看到他时惊讶的瞪大了眼睛，愣了好半天才结结巴巴不敢确认的问：“河……河神？”

其中一个又抬起头看了看门牌号确认没走错之后视线往里探了探，没管住嘴顺口一句：“老公这是许泽景家吗？”

被旁边两个人推搡着才惊觉自己说了什么，连忙道歉，许泽景不知道什么时候已经从厨房里出来了，身上围着印着杰尼龟大头的卡通围裙，竟然没什么违和感：“进来吧。”

又对宋宵河说，这几个人早就吵着要来家里玩。

许泽景回到厨房，留下宋宵河手足无措的被过分热情的几个人围着，一句句“河神我喜欢了五年了”“你就是LPL第一中单”“昨天比赛我看了我觉得夏季赛RS有希望”之类的见到偶像必备的吹嘘夸赞之间夹杂了一句不合时宜的“你怎么会喜欢许泽景啊，太跌份了”。

“傻逼。”在厨房做饭却一直关注着客厅动向的许泽景不咸不淡的嗤笑一声，扬声给红着脸的宋宵河解了围，低头看慌忙跑进厨房的宋宵河凑近他耳朵，带着笑意的声音像猫咪的小爪一样抓得宋宵河的心酥酥麻麻，红晕从脸颊蔓延到脖根。

许泽景问他：他们叫你老公，你叫我什么？

这个称呼，宋宵河也会叫的，在床上意乱情迷的时候会不由自主的轻声叫两句或者被许泽景哄着皱巴巴的唤出声，如今光天化日，实在是有辱斯文，宋宵河握拳想捶一下许泽景的胸膛：“你要不要脸，大白天说这个！”

不过他还是低估了许泽景不要脸的程度，那厮抓住他的拳头放在嘴边轻吻一下，嘴边漾开一个意味深长的笑容：“那今天晚上叫。”

宋宵河羞得头发丝仿佛都要一根根炸开，手脚并用的想要推开他，却被许泽景妥帖的裹在了怀里，凑在耳边说两句好听的话，什么羞涩恼怒都没了，只剩下宁和。

他原本是沙漠中踽踽独行濒死的向道者，仅凭着还未彻底凉透的热血和一望无际的干涸第抵死纠缠，是许泽景给了他看到绿洲的希望和荒漠见不到的第一株鲜花。

他也知道为什么许泽景的室友会在今天来家里做客。

是许泽景想要告诉他，他不是一个人，有人在和他同悲同喜，虽然他的职业生涯没有一场比赛是为迎合粉丝的期待而努力的，但至少知道有人还在关注他，还有人没放弃他和RS，这也能自星星点点汇聚成他继续走下去的力量。

宋宵河仰头迎上许泽景春风般和煦的目光，那一句谢谢留在心里没说出来，也不需要说出来。

风送来了花园里泥土的芳香，春天万物复苏枝枝节节缠绕着他未被烈火烧成灰烬未被冷水浇灭的满腔热诚，在阳光洒满窗台的正午，花盆里破土而出一棵小小的新芽。

许泽景像故意一样拿出手机点开了微博，宋宵河看到了那些他疯了一样想要逃避的评论。

【讲个笑话，蛇女counter瑞兹。】

【这就是国产第一中单？头都快被捶烂的国产第一中单？】

【不会真有人以为现在的RS和以前夺冠那支队伍是同一个战队吧？】

“有人讨厌你。”

许泽景又望了望客厅里那三个激动的语无伦次的室友：“有人喜欢你。”

他转过身遮住门外那几个人的视线，亲了一下宋宵河的额头：“而我永远爱你，不管你是被鲜花拥簇还是深渊包裹，不管你是光芒万丈的River还是普普通通的宋宵河，我的眼神永远为你而闪亮。”

宋宵河不需要安慰，但需要陪伴和信任。

他抱紧了许泽景。

许泽景问他：“你的合约六月份就到期了，要继续续约吗？”

宋宵河笑了：“当然。”

先驱者前仆后继才有中国电竞如今繁华，借开阔者荣光，背负所有荣耀与诋毁，他一往无前，从未畏惧。

哪怕跌落神坛。

宋宵河撑起的不止俱乐部还有所有热爱和渴望，而他不过是独行者中的一个，所有职业选手一如既往前行的背影——

是光，是希望。

——fin.


End file.
